fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonic Warriors
Dragonic Warriors is the new series and a new Warriors title create by Omega Force. This games is basically based in the modern Philippines. It'll be available in WiiU. Story In the Philippines, there was a mysterious incident on the cities of Manila. They stated that dragons came out of no where and were creating destruction around Manila. Ian Kishimoto, a 16 year old Japanese-Filipino mixed boy, has the dragon of the burning flame to stop those dragons who harms his home. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Koei's Dynasty Warriors series, but different playstyle. In the WiiU, each buttons commands different types of movement. Y = Normal Attacks X = Strong Attacks A = Musou Attacks B = Jump You perform different types of combos. In the games, there is new type called "Mode Change". Mode Change is where you switch your characters' playstyle, but there only be 2 available. You can change the playstyle by pressing either the left or right control pads. A new type musou is called "Dragonic Transformation". What it does is you have a Dragon Rage gauge by only beating higher numbers of enemies. By pressing both L and R button together, you characters can merge with it's dragon and become one. That raise the attack and defense power and even gives a powerful musou. Main Menu Story Mode Enter the story mode and play each of the 4 clans timeline. Free Mode Feel free to play any stages. Info Mode Get informations about the characters, the battles, and the dragons. Option Mode Change settings whatever you want. The subtitles and dub now added Tagalog version. Dragon Clans Pula Clan *Ian Kishimoto(leader) *Martin Galleros *Ema Galleros *Joshua Bautista *Joyce Dela Rosa Asul Clan *Angelou Rivera (leader) *Jeanna Flores *Jacob Albertson *Jed M. Albertson *Erick Castillo Brede Clan *Vincent Henz (leader) *Danielle Henz *Gabrielle Henz *Michelle Henz *Richard "Rich" Gonzaga Dilaw Clan *Nicole King (leader) *Andrew King *Anna Dela Cruz *Alice Bautista *Christopher "Chris" Anderson Lila Clan These clan is not available in the Story Mode, but they're playable in Free Mode. *Marcus Dela Reyes *Lea Dela Reyes *Andrew Dela Reyes *Gregory "Gigi" Lopez *Mars Bennet *Tania Bennet *Victor Gracia Unknown Clan This clan is not playable. *General-X Omega (leader) *General-1 Alpha *General-2 Beta *General-3 Gamma *General-4 Delta *General-5 Epsilon *General-6 Zeta *General-7 Kappa *General-8 Sigma *General-9 Phi Stages Rise of the Burning Soul This is a stage set for the Pula Clan Battle in Cebu In the modern year in the philippines, there was a massive incident in Manila. Dragon randomly appeared out of now destroying cities and the people. The people in the other states were worried and hoping that they won't happen in there's. However, the dragons invaded Cebu. One dragon shoot it's purplish flame at the woman killing her, so he can save his son. And that son is none other than, Ian Kishimoto. Seeing his mothers death causing him in rage as he summon a red dragon out of his necklace. The red dragon was destroying the other dragon and til the end, it flew away along with Ian. 3 months later, the dragons then again attacks Cebu. However, a mysterious flame appeared and turns out to be Ian. With the red dragon, Burning Soul, in control, he can able to save Cebu and have his revenge for his mother's death Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Dynasty Warriors (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Dynasty Warriors Games